Simply Surviving
by JeanaStar
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now in high school and will be going through your typical, everyday high school life. Or so it seems. Many things will happen to the boys, starting with something bad that happened to Ferb in June. Other than getting bullied and falling in love, the teens will have a lot more to worry about. And of course, Perry will get involved as much as possible.
1. Theme Song

There's a hundred and four days

Of summer vacation

But school comes along just to end it

So now that we're back in school

It's not gonna end soon

So we need to find ways

To survive it

That's because

School's too hard

And we're sick and tired of it

But we got to go anyway

It's not that we

We get bad grades

But bad things happen there

Like for instance

Bullying and

Falling in love are a drag

And the fact that there

There are too many

Secrets going on in our heads

As you can see

There's a whole lot if stuff that's

Gonna happen starting this fall

But don't worry

'Cause Phineas and Ferb

Are gonna get through it all

So don't worry

'Cause Phineas and Ferb

Are gonna get through it all


	2. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon in Danville as Ferb walked through the gate of the backyard carrying a box of supplies.

"Hey, Ferb! There you are! I was starting to worry about you!" Phineas walked up to Ferb, and taking the box, he asked, "So, what'd you bring?"

"I brought - "

"A thingamabob?" Isabella interjected.

"No. I brought - "

"A thingamajig?"

"No, I - "

"How about a thingy? Or a whatzit?" Ferb frowned.

"Izzie, _please_ \- " Phineas tried to stop the girl.

"Or," Isabella added. "maybe it's a thingamabobber!"

"Isabella!" The ebony haired girl looked at Phineas.

"Yes, Phinny?" she inquired sweetly.

"Can you please stop bothering Ferb?"

"Oh, alright."

"Good. Now," Phineas turned back to his brother. "What'd you bring?

"I brought a magnifying lens, pieces of metal, a giant balloon shaped like a baby head - "

"Wait, what?" Ferb looked at Phineas.

"Those were the only giant balloons I could find."

"Oh. I see. Why baby heads?"

"How should I know? I also got us some elastic, rope, and long sheets of plastic."

"Great job with the supplies, Ferb!" Phineas walked to the middle of the yard, and spread his arms open. "Now let's get started on our last project of the season!"

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!~

Perry lay down on the floor of his lair and yawned. He was bored. Monogram had told him to stay after his mission. Earlier that day, Doofenshmirtz built a machine that shot vegetables. He wanted to make children cry, which would somehow lead to his ruling over the Tri State Area.

"What a weird guy," the platypus chattered. "Guess he forgot about vegetarians. They would've been happy. Unless they got hit in the face with a carrot or something...that'd be kinda funny."

Just then, Monogram walked up to him.

"Hello Agent P!" Perry looked up. Then he thought of something.

'Oh, crud. I hope this isn't about what happened a few days ago."

"Alright, Perry. I've got something important to discuss with you." Perry jumped up.

"It's not my fault! I swear! It was Kenny! All Kenny! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"...I have no idea what you just said. Come here." Perry cautiously stepped forward.

"Here, put this up to your mouth - er, bill." Monogram handed him a small green square.

"Why, what'll it - Oh! It's a translator!"

"Pretty neat, huh Agent P? Carl made them! Now we should be able to understand all the animals!"

"Yeah, except we won't always be using them." Monogram sighed.

"Why do you all say that?" As he started to walk away, he looked back. "Agent p - "

"Guess this means you don't know about the incident..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"...Anyway, you don't always have to hold the translator up to your mouth - I mean bill. There's a button that turns it into a headset. Enjoy the translator!"

"Guess I will."


	3. Chapter 2

"Phineas! Ferb! For the last time, summer vacation is over!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs."You two better not make me come up there!" At that moment, the two teens slid down the railing.

"Morning, Mom! What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Mum."

"Good morning Phineas, Ferb. I made eggs with bacon and bagels."

"All right!" Phineas ran into the kitchen.

"Bacon!" Ferb ran after him.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lawrence called.

"Mornin'!" Phineas managed to say in between bites.

"Good morning, Father!"

"Ferb! Slow Down!" The green-haired teen looked at his mother, mouth opened, about to bite into the bacon.

"I haven't had your bacon in a long time. You never cook it." Linda shook her head.

"You two got everything ready for the first day of school?" The brothers nodded.

"Hey," Phineas looked around. "Where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged.

"Boys," Linda called. "The school bus."

"Huh? It's here? Well, alright then," The boys quickly finished their food, grabbed their bags, and headed toward the door. "See ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Have a good day! And Ferb," The British born teen turned to his mother. "Please be careful. If anything happens - "

"Will do, Mum! Don't worry. Nothing will happen!"

"And if anything _does_ happen," Phineas smiled smugly. " _I'll_ protect him."

"You'd better protect yourself first, shrimp." Ferb replied, flicking his younger brother on the forehead. And with that, the teens stepped out the door.

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!~

Perry sat on the chair in his lair, facing the screen. He folded his arms.

"I don't need a partner. I can handle Doof on my own."

"Perry - " Monogram started.

"I'm one of the strongest agents here. You said it yourself."

"Per - "

"I don't need a partner when I'm so strong!"

"Your last three missions didn't go so well - "

"That doesn't mean anything! Remember the last time I had a partner?"

"This time, your partner will be an animal - "

"I don't _need_ nor _want_ a partner!"

"Agent P, you are getting a partner, whether you like it or not!" Perry, letting out a loud growl, stood up and slammed his fists onto the dashboard. It broke in two, and made the screen go off. Monogram walked up from behind the wall.

"Perry the Platypus!" he shouted. Perry turned around, and growling, stormed out of the room. Monogram looked at the dashboard and sighed.

~PNF~

"Ferb! I'm a freshman!"

"Phineas! I'm a sophomore! The step-brothers fist-bumped.

"Hey, Phineas!" The redhead turned around and saw Isabella standing in front of him. Before he could speak, she sauntered closer, wrapped her arms around they boy's neck, and leaned in close. Isabella and Phineas were nose to nose. Phineas laughed.

"Now _what_ are you doing?"

"What, me? Just talking to one of my best friends. How bout you? Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking to you! Aren't you glad to finally be in high school?"

"You bet!" Isabella let go, and turned. "Hey, Ferb! You glad to be a sophomore?" Ferb noded. "Hey, thought you were talking more?"

"I am."

"He is. Hey, we should be getting to homeroom. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

"I'm nowhere near my homeroom." Ferb waved goodbye, turned around...and ran into a blue-haired girl.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, miss!"

"No, no, it was my fault. Should've watched where I was going." Ferb stared at the girl. She stared back.

"Oh, my gosh." Ferb stated, suddenly shocked. He stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you...We...we know each other…"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't think - " She paused, also stepping away. "Oh! Oh my gosh, I _have_ met you before. Aren't you - yes, you're - !"

"Jamie!" A blue-haired boy marched up to them and grabbed the blue-haired girl's hand. "We've got to get to homeroom! Stop talking to strangers!"

"But - wait - Jay - gah!" She turned back. "Ah, um, I'll talk to you later, Ferb!" He waved, a strange look on his face.

"Who was that?" Phineas inquired.

"...That was - "

"Guys!" The boys turned to Isabella. "The bell - " The second bell rang.

"Oh, damn!" Ferb ran through the hall.

"Bye!" Phineas ran toward his homeroom.

"Later, Phin!" Isabella ran in the other direction.

* * *

 **Alright, recap time (yes, I'm still doing this)!**

 **Questions to take away from this chapter :**

 **So, why does Linda tell Ferb to be careful? Why didn't she say the same to Phineas? What's up with Perry's attitude? Why does he hate the idea of having a partner? Who are Jamie and Jay? How does Ferb know them? Did Jay recognize Ferb? Why does it matter? The answers to these questions will soon be revealed!**


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang. As soon as students filled the halls, Phineas ducked out of the way of the tall basketball players. Or tried to. They kept knocking him down.

"People shouldn't be so tall." The redhead muttered under his breath."There should be a law or something - woah!" Some tall guy bumped into Phineas and didn't even apologize. Phineas smacked into someone's back. That "someone" happened to be Ferb.

"The heck?! Oh! Phineas! What are you doing falling on top of me like that?" He brushed himself off.

"Boy, am I glad to see you! And what am I supposed to do when all these freaking giant basketball players keep bumping into me?" Ferb stared at Phineas for a moment, then smiled.

"Having a hard first day?"

"Sorta. By the way, where are you headed?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, cool!" So am I! Just heading toward my locker so I can test my lock."

"I already went to my locker. Used the same lock. That's the thing - you do not want lose yours. You'll need it for the rest of high school. Using the same lock makes things easier." They stopped in front of Phineas' locker. As Phineas worked on getting the lock opened (which wouldn't budge for some reason), someone jumped onto Ferb's back.

"What the - hey - what - who's on my back?"

"Hiya, Ferb."

"Isabella?! What the - get off of me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because your nails are digging into my shoulders."

"Because he doesn't like it, that's why. Now get off of him."

"Oh, alright. Whatever Phinny says." She got down.

"Why do you always listen to Phineas and not me? Oh, wait, the answer's obvious."

"How is it obvious?" The two teens stared at Phineas.

"Of course the oblivious Phineas doesn't know." Ferb commented, rolling his eyes.

"I am not oblivious!" Phineas fumbled with his lock. Isabella walked up to him.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"What do you think? Trying to open this stupid lock!"

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it." The fourteen-year old helplessly struggled with the switch.

"Why don't you use your tools?" The boy stopped, then face-palmed himself.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He started hacking on it right away. Several seconds later, the lock opened. The late bell rang.

"Oh, would you look at that, We're late for lunch. Not that it matters." Ferb started walking down the hall. The younger teens followed Ferb to the cafeteria.

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~

Perry kicked Doofensmirtz in the face. Then he ran to the Inator, jumped on it, and stomped on the red self-destruct button. After that, the agent sprinted and leaped out the window, putting his jet-pack on in the process.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof raged. Perry could then hear the distant sound of an explosion.

Soon, Perry landed in front of the agency. He stood there and sighed. His freedom would soon be over. He would have a partner. Everyone would think that he needed help fighting. Even Pinky thought he needed help now that news of Perry getting a partner spread around the agency.

The others wouldn't see Perry the same way they see him now. They wouldn't look up to him. And then there's Kenny. Ugh, Kenny. His life would be ruined. The koala, who already got on his nerves, would have a new reason to pick on him. Everyone would join in. They would say that he was getting weaker. But it wasn't true. His strength wasn't diminishing, and he knew it. Of course, no would else would see that.

The platypus sighed again as he walked into the agency. The only reason he wasn't going home was because the boys were still at school. As he walked through the doors wondering how his owners were doing, he saw some of the animals huddled together, Pinky among them.

"Hey guys," The mammal greeted. "What's going on?"

"Perry!" Pinky started. "Did you hear? There's gonna be another platypus coming to this part of the agency!"

Well.

That sure ticked the monotreme off.

"Do you think they'll be your new partner? Perry?" Pinky never got an answer, for the platypus immediately walked away.

Monogram was going through a list of new agent recruits when Perry burst through the door.

"Gah! Agent P! You surprised me!" Perry folded his arms and growled.

"Agent P, what is it? You know I can't understand you without your translator." Perry put the square up to his mouth.

"Another platypus?"

"Great googley moogley, Perry! Do you have a problem with everything?"

"Apparently yes, since you told me that I would be the only platypus in this part of the agency."

"Well, she really wanted to come here."

"Why?"

"She says she has family here, in Danville. She was born here."

"Oh of course she was, of course."

"She'll be here the same day as your partner."

"Hmph." Monogram sighed.

"Perry, why're you so stubborn? You weren't like this as a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know that. But must you have territorial issues at this age?" Monogram looked up at the clock. "Perry - "

"You want me to leave? Alright." He turned around.

"No, wait!" Perry stopped. "Would you do me a favor?" Perry looked up at the man.

"You're asking me for a favor? Instead of ordering me?"

"Yes. Would you mind training the new recruits tomorrow after your mission? There's no one else I'd ask."

"No one else?"

"No one else. Unless, of course, you would like someone to help you, since it's a big group. The recruits are also pretty rowdy." Perry thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'll do it by myself."

~PNF~

"Hey, Ferb. Remember that blue-haired boy who pulled away that blue-haired girl this morning?"

"Jay?" Phineas nodded. The teens were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch.

"He's in most of my classes so far!"

"That's funny, cause Jamie's in every one of my classes except CAD."

"So far."

"Nuh-uh." Ferb shook his head. "All. I looked at her schedule. I've got that girl all over me in every class."

"All over you? What for?"

"Well - "

"All over you? What girl would want to be all over you for? Not like anyone would want to date you." Phineas and Ferb stared at Isabella.

"Izzie, go back to reading."

"Ferbie, go back to being silent."

"I thought you guys wanted me to talk!"

"We do! Izzie, don't bother Ferb."

"Alright, Phinny."

"And don't call me 'Ferbie!'"

"Okay, Ferbie." Ferb's jaw clenched.

"So, Ferb. As you were saying..." Phineas started.

"As I was saying, when I was -"

"Hey, Ferb! Shut up!" A brown haired girl shouted as she walked by. Ferb shut up.

"What the - Rebecca! HEY!" The redhead stood up and put his hands on the table. "Don't do that! Come back here - ! Tch! Never mind her. Go on, Ferb. Speak." The green-haired teen stayed silent. "Rebecca, look what you did! You too, Isabella, you started this!"

The girl ignored Phineas' outburst and continued to read.

Phineas closed and opened his fists. It was all he could do to keep from exploding even more.

"Ferb, speak."

"...Isabella, you acted like you wanted to hear my voice when I started speaking more. But ever since this summer, everything's been going wrong."

"Aw, c'mon, Ferb! Don't say that!"

"Maybe I should start being quiet again."

"No, no! Don't do that!" Phineas protested. "Not when you just started talking again! It took us weeks to get you to speak one word."

"You used to speak a lot more." Isabella encouraged. "...Up until two months ago. Yeah, I'm not helping, I should be the one to stop talking." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The older teen spoke up.

"Speaking of June, that was when I met Jamie and Jay."

"Wait a minute." Ferb looked at his brother. "They're the ones that helped you when - you know - that happened?" Ferb nodded. "But they seem so different than what you described! Oh, wait. Didn't you say -"

Phineas never finished his sentence. Just then, someone came behind him and said -

"Who are you talking about, tiny?" The three teens turned to see Jay standing behind him with a tray of food. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" Before Phineas could say anything, Jamie came up to them.

"Hey, Ferb! Jay! What's up?" She sat down next to Phineas. "These your friends?" She asked Ferb. He nodded.

"Um..." Jamie looked up at Jay. "I wasn't going to sit here."

"Why not?" Jay scowled at Phineas.

"They were talking about us."

"No, no we weren't!" Ferb paused. "Well we were, but not in a bad way! I was just..."

"Just what?" He was now glaring at Ferb.

"...Trying to tell them what happened in June. Trying."

"Trying?"

"Isabella kept interrupting him."

"She was being mean."

"...You really weren't saying anything bad about us?"

"No. Why would I?" Jay shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, with what happened back in June…"

"You guys helped me." A short, awkward silence filled the air.

"...Uh...A-anyway, I guess I have no choice but to sit here." Jay sat next to Isabella. "So, your Isabella?" The girl nodded as she took a bite of her food.

"What's your name?" Jamie turned towards the redhead.

"I'm Phineas. I'm Ferb's stepbrother.

"Oh, cool! Anymore siblings?"

"I've got an older sister."

"Candace. My stepsister."

"Hey, Ferb." The green-haired teen turned towards Jay. "Are you British?" Ferb nodded. "Can I ask you something else?" He nods again. "Why do you have green hair?"

"Why do you have blue hair?"

"Why is your head shaped like a log?"

"Why is - no, I can't think of anything to top that."

"Win!" Jay cheered. Jamie smiled.

"I think we're going to like this school."

* * *

Uh-oh. Tension between Ferb and Isabella.

So, what happened to Ferb in June? Why did Jamie and Jay have to help him? Where did Ferb meet the two blue-heads? Why is Izzie so mean to Ferb? Who is Rebecca? Did she even know what was going on? Probably not, I'm sure she was being completely random and thought she was being funny. Will we see her again? Maybe. Why is Ferb's hair green? Why is Perry so stubborn? What's up with his territorial issues? What do they serve at lunch in school? These questions will be answered soon.

Also, the line where Ferb says that Jamie was all over him was just Ferb messing around, in guess you didn't get that XD


End file.
